


spoiled rotten: prettyboy-parker’s abo mafia au

by prettyboy_parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ABO Mafia Au, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Illegal activity, M/M, Smut, mafia, probably drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_parker/pseuds/prettyboy_parker
Summary: this includes all works from my tumblr starker abo mafia au!!!!





	1. emergency

“You’re putting words in my mouth, Rogers.”

Steve inhales deeply, rubbing his neck slowly.

“I’m not. That’s just how I interpreted your words.”

Tony scoffs, rolling his eyes. His gaze lowers to the omega sitting in between Steve’s legs, head snuggled into his thigh and eyes closed. Tony can pick up soft purrs coming from the young thing and he’s surprised that the omega is relaxed in a situation like this. He’s not bad looking, either, half of his shoulder length brown hair pulled up into a bun, the other half loose on his shoulders. Steve’s thick fingers stroke through the strands gently, lulling the man to relaxation. Blue seems to be Steve’s color of choice, navy velvety collar around the omega’s neck, a matching bow in his hair. Steve’s leather jacket is draped over his shoulders, covering his outfit of a blue sweater and sweatpants.

Before either of them have a chance to speak again, a deliciously sweet smell drifts through the room that has the hair on both men’s necks standing up. A low growl rumbles in Tony’s throat, as he knows exactly what that smell is.

“Daddy!”

Peter stands under the marble trimmed arch entryway. His unblemished cheeks are wet with fresh tears, lips turned in a pout. His tiny frame is engulfed by one of Tony’s white dress shirts, the shirt slipping off his shoulder. The only other thing he has on is a pair of lacy white panties, his little cocklet leaking and flushed a pretty pink. His thighs glisten with slick which has Tony licking his lips.

“ _Tesoro_.” Tony coos, beckoning his omega over with one finger. Peter stumbles over to where Tony is seated behind his desk, trying not to collapse. Steve’s omega looks up as Peter passes by, eyes wide in interest. The blonde squeezes the omega’s neck to get him to lay back down. Tony pulls Peter onto his lap and that’s what makes Peter break.

“I’m so s-sorry daddy, I woke up and i-it came early, and, and, it hurts _so_ bad, Alpha, _please_!” Peter manages to blubber out through his sobs.Tony rubs his boy’s back gently, slightly rocking him back and forth. He can feel his men tense up near him, as everyone knows an alpha comforting his omega leads to vulnerability.

“Don’t apologize, baby. You’re doing so well. Alpha just has to finish working.” He mumbles, cupping the back of Peter’s neck and petting his hair. Peter nods from where he rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, metal tag on his baby pink satin collar jingling. Peter raises a dainty hand to grasp Tony’s wrist, pulling his hand off of his neck so he can slip two of Tony’s calloused and scarred fingers into his mouth. Tony’s not sure why Peter does it, he’s asked if he’s ever wanted a pacifier and he’s said no, so it might just be something about his fingers. Tony waits until Peter has calmed down, hiccuping to a minimum, before he speaks.

“I’ve made up my mind, Rogers.” Tony grunts, face turning stone cold as he tears his attention away from the boy.

Steve looks up and straightens his body. His omega pouts at the lack of attention, blue-grey eyes sparkling with temporary sadness. It’s cute, really, how the biggest drug trafficker in New York is sitting in front of the Don of the Sicilian Mafia, giddy over his mate.

“I want the crates at the port by 11 in the morning, tomorrow. My underboss will be there to give you your correct payment.” Tony tells Steve, stroking Peter’s back as the boy grinds his hips against Tony’s. He whines around the fingers in his mouth.

“Will do, sir.” Steve promises, squeezing the back of his omega’s neck happily.

“Now go. I have things to take care of.”

Peter squeals happily, pulling Tony’s fingers out of his mouth and placing his lips on the older man’s neck. Steve nods and stands up, his omega doing the same. Tony’s guards start to guide the pair out.

“And Steve?”

Steve turns back around.

“Drive safe.”

Steve smiles.

“Will do, sir.”

The group walks away, leaving Tony and Peter with Pepper and a few of his men.

“Hey Pep? Make sure there’s no distractions for another,” Tony looks at Peter’s honey eyes, blown wide with lust, “24 hours.”

Peter kicks his legs happily, connecting their lips in a filthy kiss.

It’s time to take care of his boy.


	2. what you and I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the backstory

“Shit. Are they following us?”

The men and women around Tony cock their guns, pointing at the darkness of the empty warehouse. Tony thought Strange was trustworthy, that he wasn’t going to pull any shit, but here they are, standing in the dark after a trade deal, waiting for movement. Nothing happens and Tony inhales deeply. His nostrils are filled with the sweetest scent and-

Wait.

“Guns down. Give me a flashlight.”

They obey and Steve drops a metal flashlight into his hand. He flicks it on, observing the warehouse. There’s only scraps of metal, cardboard boxes, and overgrown plants. He’s about to shut it off, but sees movement in the corner. Tony squints, old age getting the best of his eyesight. There’s a huddled figure in the corner, smushed between two boxes. Tony creeps forward slowly, Oxfords clicking on the concrete floor. But just as the man crouches down, a head pops up from behind the plaid blanket.

It’s a boy.

He’s staring at Tony with wide, honey brown eyes, hands shaking where he grips the blanket. The smell of fear washes over the room, making Tony’s stomach churn.

“Hey,” He coos, creeping closer to the omega. The young thing drops his blanket, revealing a pink kitty cat stuffed animal. Tony smiles softly, the toy obviously of use during his nesting.

“I won’t hurt you,” He promises, resting a hand on the boy’s covered thigh. He smells calmer now, releasing normal pheromones.

“ _Alpha_ ,” He whines, pretty cherry red lips pouting slightly. The plea goes straight to Tony’s groin, but he tries not to let his smile falter.

“You want me to be your Alpha? Your daddy?” Tony asks gruffly, tugging on the frayed edge of the blanket. He wouldn’t usually say stuff like this, but when there’s a perfect, uncollared omega in front of him, there’s no way he’s letting him go.

“Alpha,” The boy sighs happily, pulling his stuffed cat closer to his chest.

Tony turns around to his group.

“Tell the housekeeping staff to get the guest room in my private wing ready. We have company.”

🖤🖤🖤

“I’m glad you found one, Tony. He’ll be good for you.”

Tony nods at Pepper, taking a drag of his cigar.

“Just picky. We’ll see if I like him or not.” He tells the redhead, tapping his fingers on the granite countertop. She rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her water. They stand in silence for a bit, but both alphas get a trace of a familiar sweet smell.

“Mister Stark?”

Both Tony and Pepper turn to face the little omega.

He’s clean now, dirt and grime washed away to reveal pale, milky skin. His cinnamon curls are fluffy, wildly falling over his face. He’s dressed in only one of Tony’s old Black Sabbath shirts.

“No ‘Mister Stark’, _tesoro_.” Tony purrs, beckoning the young boy with his finger.

Peter (he learned his name on the ride home) smiles happily and shuffles over to the older man.

“I’m tired, Alpha.” He whines, wrapping his lanky arms around Tony’s torso. It’s endearing, how comfortable the omega is after a few hours.

“Yeah? How about we get to bed.” Tony offers, running a hand through the younger’s curls as he shoots Pepper a smug look. Peter nods against his chest, reaching up to grasp onto Tony’s shoulders. He scoops the boy up with ease, light as a feather. Peter squeals happily and buries his face into the crook of Tony’s neck as the climb the marble stairs.

“You smell so good,” Peter mumbles as Tony drops him on the silk sheets of his bed. The alpha laughs and clambers on top of the boy, mouthing at his neck lightly. Peter whines when Tony nips lightly at his mating gland.

“Yeah? You want daddy to scent you? Rub the smell of Alpha all over your pretty little body?” He growls. Peter nods, wrapping his legs around Tony. The older man inhales deeply, the sickly sweet and frankly addicting scent of omega flooding his nostrils. He can feel Peter growing hard underneath him, but he knows now is not the time for messing around.

Peter needs to get accustomed to his new home.

“Let’s sleep, _dolcezza_.” Tony breathes, sitting up much to the younger’s disappointment.

“But Alpha,” Peter pleads, shuffling out from underneath Tony and sitting on his knees.

“I can tell you’re tired. Let’s cuddle, yeah?”

Peter yawns.

“Yeah.”

🖤🖤🖤

“Oh, daddy, _oh my god_ ,” Peter gasps, clutching his chest as he studies the collar.

Tony smiles as he holds the velvet box, the top open to reveal the pink satin collar. Peter’s mouth is parted in awe as he grazes his fingers over the diamond studded fabric. Gently, Tony picks up the collar, undoing the silver clasp. He wraps the fabric around Peter’s neck, pressing a chaste kiss to his omega’s new mating bite once the collar is secured.

“Mine,” Tony growls, rubbing the heart tag that’s engraved with _Property of Tony Stark_ between his fingers.

“Yours,” Peter whines back, tilting his head to show off his mark.

“Fuck,” Tony curses, pushing the box off the bed and pulling Peter onto his lap. Their lips crash together, the omega moaning happily as slick drips down his bare thighs.

“Gonna mark you up,” Tony slurs, “Then fill you up,”

Peter moans loudly as Tony sucks on his neck, the mixing of pheromones making his head fuzzy.

“Please, Alpha, need you,” He whines, pushing his hands under Tony’s shirt, “Need your knot.”

“Oh god,” Tony groans, pushing Peter on his back as he slips out of his shirt.

Peter smiles softly at him, looking like a vision with his kiss bitten lips and satin collar.

“Gonna give it to you, baby. Gonna give you what you need.”

That’s what Tony’s going to do.

Give him everything.


	3. hydrangeas

“You like flowers, Bucky?”

The omega looks at Tony, blue-gray eyes wide in hesitance. He nods slowly, leaning closer into Steve’s side.

“Why don’t you tell Mister Stark what your favorite flower is, yeah?” The blonde offers, looking down at his omega and squeezing his side.

“Hydrangeas.” Bucky says quietly, opting to look at Steve rather than Tony.

“I can ask our gardener if we have any planted. I’m sure he’d be happy to add a some if we don’t.” Tony tells the brunette as he leads them through one of the gates to the back pool area. His heart swells when Peter comes into view, stretched out under the sun attempting to tan.

“Pete!” Tony calls out as they cross the stone walkway. The omega jumps off his lounge chair, giggling happily.

“Daddy!” He squeals, chestnut curls bouncing as he hops over to Tony. A low purr erupts in the older man’s throat as he ogles the boy. He looks as gorgeous as always, tiny white swim shorts cupping his ass and a white chiffon cover up draped over his sun kissed shoulders. Tony can’t help but yank Peter forward by the hair and press his lips to the other’s. Peter lets out a breathy whine as Tony moves to graze his teeth over his scarred mating gland.

“My good boy.” He praises, pulling away and wrapping an arm around Peter’s warm body. The younger sighs happily and nuzzles into Tony’s Armani suit.

“Mister Rogers! My Alpha tells me so much about you! I’m so excited that you’re moving in, I really really-“

“ _Peter_.” Tony warns, a bit of his Alpha voice seeping into his words. He squeezes the back of Peter’s neck just in case.

The boy whimpers softly, face heating up in embarrassment. “Sorry, Alpha.”

“It’s alright, Peter. I appreciate you letting us into your home.” Steve says softly as Bucky presses closer to him. Peter smiles wide, pleased at the blonde’s comment. Even though the estate has its own maids, gardeners, and cooks, the omega in Peter still needs to take care of the house. Tony’s heart swells as he thinks of his boy, the picture perfect omega. Sure, the young thing still needs some work, but Tony is so in love that he doesn’t really mind.

“What do you say to Mister Rogers, baby?” Tony mutters, nibbling on Peter’s earlobe and taking a deep breath of his floral scent.

“Thank you, sir. I hope you make yourself at home,” Peter lilts, looking at Steve and then to Bucky.

“This is Bucky,” Steve says, thumb running over the thin navy ribbon that’s wrapped around the omega’s neck. “He came with me to a few meetings here. He’ll be staying here too.”

Peter bounces excitedly and pulls on Tony’s hand.

“Your collar is so pretty!” He exclaims to the other omega, cheeks flushed from the sun. Bucky looks up at his own Alpha and he smiles encouragingly.

“Thank you,” Bucky says quietly as Steve strokes his hair. Peter looks up at Tony in question.

“Daddy, can I show Bucky my room?” He asks, practically radiating excitement.

“Sure, princess.”

Peter takes Bucky’s hand in his, pulling him to the deck where the doors are.

“My room is pink, you’ll love it!” He squeals happily, rushing off into the mansion.

“He’s sweet.” Steve says, thick arms crossed over his chest. Tony smirks in triumph.

“Your boy is good. Well trained. He’ll be a nice addition to the household.” He replies, turning to face the blonde. Steve swallows thickly.

“Bucky, well,” He inhales sharply, “His first alpha didn’t train him in a healthy way.”

Tony furrows his brows.

“Shit, sorry Steve. I didn’t mean to offend.” He says quickly.

“No offense taken. I just love him, a lot. I’m trying to get him to loosen up and talk more.” Steve informs the other man, looking off to the garden. Tony smiles warmly.

“I like you, Rogers. You’re a good guy.”

“Thanks, Tony. I don’t know if I can say the same to you.”

Tony laughs.


End file.
